


Erasure

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Howling_harpy broke my heart and soothed it simultaneously with her wistfully beautiful writings (an lobbying me onto that ship)
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422530) by [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy). 



"...we’ve been cut into so many small pieces that I can’t tell if you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
